Le chemin de la paix
by Day of Reckoning
Summary: One-Shot. Près d'un siècle après les évènements tragiques de Godric's Hollow, Albus Dumbledore vient prendre congé de son frère Aberforth. Le même passé qui les hante les séparera-t-il jusqu'à la fin ?


* * *

Le chemin de la paix

* * *

— Je ferme, fit sèchement Aberforth alors que la porte de son pub s'ouvrait. Ah, grogna-t-il, c'est toi.

— Bonsoir, Aberforth, répondit Albus Dumbledore depuis le seuil du _Hog's Head_.

— Fais comme chez toi, invita Aberforth d'un ton sans aménité.

Albus alla s'asseoir cependant que son frère levait sa baguette, faisant reculer en ordre le mobilier contre le mur. Le silence s'installa.

— Tu es venu ici pour me voir ranger le pub ? maugréa enfin le cadet des Dumbledore.

— Certes non, répondit aimablement Albus. Je suis ici pour t'entretenir de diverses choses importantes.

*

_La nuit tombait sur Godric's Hollow. Aberforth était sur le chemin du retour vers la maison familiale ; il avait dû, à contrecœur, passer la journée à l'extérieur, délaissant la maison et Ariana à son frère aîné. Une sombre appréhension suivait les pas d'Aberforth ; il redoutait de _les_ trouver encore ensemble lorsqu'il rentrerait. S'était-il au moins occupé d'Ariana ?…_

_Les lumières étaient allumées à l'intérieur. Comme il l'avait craint, deux jeunes hommes étaient assis à la même table, apparemment plongés dans une profonde discussion d'après ce qu'il pouvait en déduire de l'extérieur. Aberforth sentit un sentiment de fureur familier monter en lui ; il ne s'était pas passé une journée cet été sans qu'il ne l'eût éprouvé, écoeuré d'écouter leurs délires pendant qu'elle se morfondait et se repliait chaque jour davantage sur elle-même. Mais l'été touchait à sa fin, et cette situation ne pouvait plus durer ; de toute manière, il ne le supporterait pas un jour de plus. _Cela devait cesser_._

_*_

— Qui avait cassé ton nez la seconde fois ? demanda brusquement Aberforth après un instant de silence pesant.

Les regards des deux frères se croisèrent, bleu contre bleu, d'une rare intensité, comme si chacun cherchait à pénétrer dans les pensées de l'autre. Sans quitter son frère des yeux, Albus finit par répondre :

— Tu le sais très bien.

L'amertume de son ton ne laissait aucun doute quant aux sentiments qu'avaient réveillé en lui l'évocation du souvenir ; il n'y avait là que douleur et regrets. Aberforth rompit le contact visuel et maugréa quelque chose d'inaudible.

— Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas remis en place après ? grogna-t-il.

— Certaines sortes de magie ne le permettent pas, répondit simplement Albus.

— Et quelle sorte de magie, hein ? Il n'y a que la magie noire pour laisser de telles tr…

— Tu oublies le remords.

_*_

_Il ouvrit brutalement la porte, ses yeux d'un bleu vif lançant de dangereux éclairs. Albus et Grindelwald tournèrent vivement la tête vers lui, intrigués par cette irruption subite. Le premier eut simplement l'air ennuyé et se leva, comme s'il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole ; le second le regarda avec un mépris manifeste._

— Ariana ! _s'écria Aberforth en voyant la forme recroquevillée de l'adolescente, assise dans un coin de la pièce, la tête enfouie contre ses genoux, comme contrite._

_Aberforth traversa vivement la pièce pour s'accroupir auprès d'elle et l'appela à nouveau par son prénom ; mais elle ne répondit pas et secoua la tête, comme prisonnière d'un conflit intérieur qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer. Il se tourna vers son frère ; ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat féroce, et la colère se lisait sur chacun de ses traits._

*

Aucun des deux frères ne prononça la moindre parole durant un long moment ; seul le paisible crépitement du feu dansant dans la cheminée brisait le silence lourd de souvenirs déchirants qui semblait imprégner et assombrir la pièce toute entière.

— Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ce soir ?

— Mes jours approchent de leur fin, Aberforth, et j'ai un certain nombre de choses à régler avant de partir.

Les deux frères échangèrent à nouveau un regard perçant, comme deux duellistes évaluant leurs forces respectives avant le début de l'affrontement.

— Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

— Cela signifie que j'aurai, dans un avenir proche, besoin de ton aide. Oh, non, pas pour moi… précisa Albus lorsque son frère haussa les sourcils en guise d'interrogation.

_*_

— _Est-ce que tu l'as fait manger ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint._

— _Elle… Elle n'a pas voulu…_

— Oh, je vois,_ répliqua Aberforth, sarcastique. Et je suppose que tu as essayé plusieurs fois, hein ? Ou bien lui as-tu jeté sa gamelle comme à un animal sauvage, hmm ? Eh bien, que dis-tu ? ajouta-t-il devant le silence coupable de son aîné._

_Albus lança un regard gêné à Grindelwald, comme en quête d'une aide dont il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne viendrait pas. L'expression de ce dernier confinait au dégoût cependant qu'il dévisageait froidement Aberforth._

— _Aberforth, écoute…_

_Ce ton d'hypocrite qui se voulait apaisant, les fausses excuses préparées qu'il allait entendre pour la énième fois, le visage dédaigneux de cet imbécile qui se croyait ici chez lui —_ c'en fut trop.

— _Non, Albus ! Cette fois-ci c'est toi qui vas m'écouter, et maintenant ! Vous deux — vos délires de grandeur, vos petites manigances d'imbéciles arrogants — _j'en ai assez !_ Si tu ne reviens pas à la raison…_

— _Et qu'est-ce qu'un _idiot _de ton genre compte faire contre nous ? Tu te crois de taille à nous affronter, peut-être ? l'interrompit Grindelwald avec morgue._

— _Gellert… tenta de tempérer Albus d'un ton implorant, l'air alarmé par la tournure redoutable que prenait le conflit._

— _Et qui es-tu ici, toi, hein ? Tu te crois peut-être chez toi, hmm ?_ Détrompe-toi ! C'est la dernière fois que tu mets les pieds ici, tu m'entends ?

— _Sinon ? _

_Aberforth et Grindelwald sortirent tous deux leurs baguettes à la vitesse de l'éclair, les pointant l'une contre l'autre. Ce dernier se leva, toisant Aberforth avec une répulsion prononcée._

*

— Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main, Albus ?

— Un accident sans importance.

— Oh, vraiment ? Une petite inflammation, j'imagine, hmm ? Ta main est comme morte, entièrement brûlée, sans aucun signe de guérison depuis des mois, mais c'est sans importance ? Je suppose que pour un sorcier de ton envergure, c'est une chose tout à fait banale, n'est-ce pas ? « _Certaines sortes de magie ne permettent pas la guérison_ » … Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Albus !

— Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un imbécile. Mais même si je le voulais, Aberforth, je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer ce qui m'est arrivé.

— Encore et toujours ta manie du secret, hein ? Oh, Mère s'est bien occupée de toi, c'est certain… Qu'importent les autres, n'est-ce pas ? Des pions à ton usage, alors qu'importe la vérité, oui, qu'importe…

— Ne sois pas ridicule. Je n'ai jamais…

— Bien sûr, Albus, bien sûr ! Tu ne l'as jamais dit ouvertement, tu es bien trop malin pour ça ! Mieux vaut tirer les ficelles et tout planifier dans l'ombre, hein, comme avec ce _Grindelwald _que tu admirais tant…

— J'en suis revenu.

— Pas Ariana.

Albus se leva brusquement et fit quelques pas, le dos tourné à son frère. Puis il alla devant le tableau d'Ariana ; Aberforth crut entendre des murmures, mais ne put saisir un mot de ce qui se disait.

— Je le sais, Aberforth, je le sais… fit enfin Albus d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotement, et pourtant brisée.

Un silence de cimetière.

— Je ne me le suis jamais pardonné et ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

*

— _Sinon tu risquerais de le regretter… acheva Aberforth d'un ton glacial._

— _Imbécile ! Ne comprends-tu pas que nous oeuvrons _pour le plus grand bien_ ? Lorsque nous aurons réussi, ces stupides Moldus ne feront plus jamais de mal aux sorciers ! Lorsque nous aurons réussi, _elle_ n'aura plus jamais à se cacher ! _

— _LORSQUE VOUS AUREZ RÉUSSI, ELLE SERA MORTE À CAUSE DE VOTRE NÉGLIGENCE ! hurla Aberforth._

— _Aberforth… Calme-toi… adjura Albus, pâle à la lumière des chandelles alors qu'il s'interposait entre Grindelwald et son frère. Je…_

— _ASSEZ ! Crois-tu que je n'ai pas eu vent de vos beaux plans, hein ? Vos histoires de voyages et de recherches, votre projet de l'emmener avec vous — j'ai tout entendu ! Tu n'iras nulle part, Albus, pas tant que tu dois veiller sur elle !_

— _Je ne laisserai pas une brute à l'esprit étroit gâcher nos projets… cracha Grindelwald._

— _Ah, vraiment ? fit Aberforth d'un ton menaçant._

— _Non, arrêtez !_

— Stupéfix !

_Le sortilège manqua sa cible et atteignit Albus à l'épaule ; avec un cri de douleur, celui-ci fut projeté en arrière et retomba lourdement au sol._

— _COMMENT OSES-TU——_ENDOLORIS !

_Aberforth s'écroula au sol en criant de douleur, le corps parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables, sa chair comme chauffée à blanc ; la souffrance était intolérable…_

— _GELLERT——_NON ! Expelliarmus !_ cria Albus, à peine relevé, le souffle court et une grimace de douleur sur son visage blanc comme un linge._

— Protego !

_Le Charme dévia le sortilège d'Albus, qui dut se coucher pour esquiver le jet de lumière rouge ; celui-ci alla frapper une étagère qui s'ébranla, déversant une partie de son contenu au sol dans un épouvantable fracas._

_Puis la maison n'avait plus été qu'un chaos de cris et de lumières, alors que les trois jeunes hommes s'affrontaient dans la confusion la plus totale…_

*

Albus laissa s'échapper un soupir de regret.

— En dépit du passé et de tout ce qui a pu nous séparer, je pensais pouvoir trouver de l'aide en ta personne, Aberforth. J'étais, semble-t-il, dans l'erreur.

Il n'y avait ni déception ni reproche dans sa voix ; en fait, elle était totalement dépourvue d'émotions. Il se leva.

— Nous n'aurons vraisemblablement pas l'occasion de nous revoir, aussi…

— Bon, bon, ça va, grogna Aberforth. Je serai encore une fois ton pantin, puisque c'est ce que tu veux… Et après tout, d'après ce que tu dis, c'est la dernière fois, hein ?

Albus s'interrompit dans son mouvement ; il lança un long regard scrutateur à son frère, qui observait sans les voir les flammes de la cheminée. D'après la lueur de ses yeux, il était plongé dans un autre temps.

— Il ne s'agit pas d'être mon pantin, déclara finalement Albus, mais d'aider un jeune homme courageux qui se trouvera probablement dans une situation d'extrême danger d'ici peu. Tu sais de qui je parle, acheva-t-il en inclinant sa tête, rencontrant le regard de son frère au-dessus de ses lunettes.

— Harry Potter, murmura Aberforth.

*

— _Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez_…

_La douce voix d'Ariana se perdit dans leurs cris, telle une brise océane noyée au milieu d'une tempête déchaînée._

— _Non… Arrêtez… Arrêtez…_

_Mais personne ne lui prêtait attention ; aucun des trois jeunes hommes n'avait vu l'insoutenable lueur de peur et de souffrance dans le bleu vif de ses yeux, comme si quelque terrible souvenir était revenu les hanter, aucun ne les avait vus s'emplir de larmes, aucun ne l'avait vue se mettre à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler, aucun n'avait senti que quelque chose allait se passer, aucun n'avait vu que la tragédie était en marche…_

*

— La vieillesse te fait complètement perdre l'esprit, mon pauvre Albus…

— J'ai toute confiance en Harry.

— Oh, je m'en doute ; c'est pourquoi tu lui as tout révélé de ce que tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a que seize ans, Albus, _seize ans_ ! Mais sûrement, tu as de bonnes raisons pour l'accabler davantage ? Sans doute n'a-t-il pas assez de problèmes avec Tu-Sais-Qui à sa poursuite, hein ?

— Harry est parfaitement conscient des risques qu'il encourt. Il a déjà triomphé de situations extrêmement périlleuses, dans lesquelles bien des sorciers plus accomplis et expérimentés en tous points auraient trouvé la mort.

— Alors tu aurais dû l'en empêcher ! Le diable emporte tes secrets, Albus ! Je ferai comme tu voudras, mais n'espère pas un seul instant que je me joindrai aux choeurs d'ange pour chanter tes louanges lorsque tu seras mort !

— Je n'attends rien de plus de ta part que ce que je te demande.

— Bien sûr, il ne s'agit, encore une fois, que d'un _menu service_…

— Ai-je ta parole ?

Aberforth lui lança un coup d'oeil assassin. Puis, avec réticence, comme malgré lui, il inclina lentement la tête à plusieurs reprises, reportant une nouvelle fois son regard sur les flammes de l'âtre.

*

— Avada Kedavra !

— PROTEGO !

— STUPÉFIX !

_Dans la confusion des multiples déflagrations et explosions qui se produisaient dans la pièce, les trois combattants avaient lancé leurs sortilèges en même temps. Mais alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de se croiser, un flash de lumière aveuglante traversa la pièce et le bouclier d'Albus s'étendit soudainement jusqu'à les envelopper tous les trois ; une puissante détonation retentit et une épaisse fumée emplit la pièce. Les frères Dumbledore et Grindelwald furent projetés en arrière par l'irruption de cette étrange force, mais le bouclier les protégea tous les trois._

_La fumée s'était alors dissipée, révélant la pièce dévastée et le corps inanimé d'Ariana._

— ARIANA ! ARIANA ! NON !

*

— Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Aberforth. Maintenant…

— Quoi encore ? Ma patience a des limites, Albus.

— Laisse-moi parler sans m'interrompre, s'il te plaît.

Il n'avait pas haussé le ton, mais le calme de sa voix s'était teinté d'une note d'autorité. Aberforth leva les yeux vers lui et attendit, une expression peu engageante peinte sur son visage.

— Tu as, et de loin, été un meilleur frère, un meilleur homme que moi. J'ai taché, au cours de ma vie, de réparer la terrible erreur que j'ai commise par le passé ; et j'en ai récemment payé le prix, pour avoir eu le fol espoir de forcer ce qui ne pouvait pas l'être.

Il leva brièvement sa main noire, puis continua.

— J'accomplirai bientôt ce à quoi j'aurais dû consentir il y a près d'un siècle, dans l'espoir que la fragile sagesse que j'ai si chèrement acquise saura, au moins partiellement, racheter les folies du passé. Mais avant de partir, Aberforth…

Il alla de nouveau devant le tableau d'Ariana, et en approcha une main tremblante ; puis il se ravisa, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas la toucher. Ariana lui sourit simplement.

— … après toutes ces années… J'aurais voulu te demander… ton pardon.

Sa voix se brisa dans un murmure d'affliction. Il s'efforça de regarder Aberforth dans les yeux, en dépit des larmes qui brouillaient sa vue.

— Je… Je te le demande comme une faveur envers un vieil homme hanté par le regret… Bien que je ne le mérite aucunement.

Les yeux d'Aberforth étaient masqués par les reflets des flammes qui dansaient sur les verres de ses lunettes. Il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, ni émis le moindre son, apparemment perdu dans la contemplation du feu qui s'agitait dans l'âtre. Puis il se leva à son tour et alla se placer aux côtés de son frère, devant le tableau d'Ariana. Celle-ci lui lança un sourire encourageant.

Alors, sans un mot, Aberforth se tourna vers Albus, les bras ouverts ; les deux frères s'étreignirent brièvement, puis leurs yeux bleus si remarquablement semblables échangèrent un regard qui se situait au-delà des mots, quelque part sur le chemin de la paix.

* * *


End file.
